Child of the Wood
by Sihaya
Summary: ~FINISHED~SEQUEL POSTED~ AU. Galadriel's daughter falls for Legolas and nothing is like she expected. My first LOTR fic, please review. BTW, the formatting on Chapter Eleven is messed up, so I will try and fix it as soon as I can!!!
1. Chapter One

**Summary**- AU. What if Galadriel had another daughter? 

A/N- You know what belongs to JRR Tolkien. Even the flowers belong to JRR Tolkien. I got them out of my (very old) copy of the Fellowship of the Ring. The poem appears in the beginning of all three books if I am not mistaken. Whoa! My books were printed in 1976! 

**~Chapter One**

          The wind blew softly through the trees, making the leaves rustle. My golden hair blew into my face, but I did not bother to wipe it away. The wind always righted itself in the end. 

          Lori stood next to me, although I could not see or hear her. I simply knew she was there, waiting. Scouts that we had placed on the edge of the wood had spotted intruders- eight intruders; in fact- enter the woods a minute ago. They reported quite a strange group- a Dwarf, four Halflings, two Men, and most shockingly, one of our kind- an Elf. An Elf with hair of gold, the same color as mine, carrying a bow. My fingers instinctively stroked the smooth wood of my own bow, made from a sapling from this very forest. I heard a crackle of leaves under feet, about half a kilometer away. I silently drew out an arrow and stretched back the finely made twine of the bow. No one moved. I sensed Haldir move through the trees in front of me. Maybe he had seen them, this strange Company. My mind wandered for a moment and I scolded myself- an Elf never lets her guard down. 

          The moment draws near- the moment where I forget everything my mother taught me and be an adventurer. In my heart I yearn for adventure when I am at home and yet when I am on an adventure, I yearn for the dainty side of myself, the half of me they call Princess.

          Suddenly I sprang forward, stepping beside Haldir. Lori was on his other side. I pointed my arrow at the Elf, who was pointing his arrow back at me. I mustered up all my courage and glared at him. His eyes shifted. Other Elves stepped from behind the trees, surrounding the Halflings. Haldir stepped forward, the well-known smirk on his face. "A dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," he said, his voice smooth as syrup from one of our trees. I kept my gaze on the Elf while one of the Men talked to Haldir in our language. The Man spoke it well. 

          "Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back." Said the Dwarf. 

          "You've entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood," said Haldir. "You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting." 

          We led this Company back to Lothlorien, our fair city. It is quite different from Rivendell, to say the least. I had visited Rivendell once and I did not like it. Our city is built around the Wood; it's a city in the trees. But we did not lead the captives up to one of the treetop apartments. Instead we led them to the anteroom of the Palace- my home. I hid behind a tree as my mother and father came down the stone steps, hand-in-hand. They did not know that I had gone with Haldir. My father would not be happy. I felt a prickling of fear at what would happen if my father found out. This happened at the end of every adventure.  

          I stole up to my room, hiding behind moss-covered statues to escape the notice of my parents. I hoped that my mother would not be looking in the Mirror soon, so she would not see my deceit. It would not escape her notice, that I was sure of. 

          I climbed the swirling staircase, leading up one of the tallest trees in the Wood. This was my place. I slipped past the guards at the foot of the stairs and silently closed the gilded door, throwing off my clothes in the same motion. I shoved them under the bed and hurried to pull a lace dress over my shoulders. It was very much like the ones my mother wore. 

          Once I had pulled a comb through my hair I crept back down the stairs and took my place beside my sister, Elanor, named for the flower that grows in the fields of the Cerin Amroth. I am named for the other flower, the Niphredil. I have been to the Cerin Amroth only once- it is a sacred place to my kind. Sometimes I think our parents- the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Lorien- misnamed us. I, like the star-shaped _elanor_ flower, am bright and colorful. My sister is more like the _niphredil. _She is pale and more like the morning mist- she is transparent and predictable, fading away into the background. But I like my name and the flower, you must admit, is a very pretty flower. 

          My father was talking as I slipped into my place. According to him, there were supposed to be nine captives standing before him. Instead there were only eight. "Where is Gandalf?" he asked. I stiffened. Gandalf the Grey was a very beloved figure in this Wood. He had always been kind to us, bringing firecrackers on our birthdays and setting them off. The sparks rivaled the stars that shone in the sky above the Wood. 

          Celeborn's brow creased, a confused look on his face. My mother looked about at the Company. Her lips parted and a look of immense sadness came into her tired eyes. I marveled at my mother. She was very powerful, a mind reader. I hoped someday to become like Galadriel, exactly like her. 

          "He has fallen into shadow," she whispered. A soft sigh escaped her lips, barely detectable. She spoke again to the Fellowship, as she called them, but I saw in her eyes that she was talking to one in particular- a Halfling. I heard whispers hanging in the air as my mother talked to the Hobbit. I picked up something about a Ring. A Ring? I knew that my mother was a Ringbearer, one of three for the Elven race. Nenya, the Ring of Adamant, was on her finger. She had told the myth to me many times: 

_Three Rings for Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his Dark Throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. _

          I knew it by heart; it was a story that I had been fond of hearing as a child. Lately I had been hearing the old rhyme more than usual. I had picked up frantic bits of conversation about a 'one ring.' My mother had mentioned a creature, a _Golum,_ more than once, and there were also concerns of two Halflings by the names of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins. I had discarded the bit about the Hobbits- Hobbits never amounted to anything, really. They just sat about in their holes eating and drinking their low-quality ale. 

          My mind was drawn back into Lothlorien when everyone started picking up and leaving. I nudged Elanor in the side. "What happened?" I whispered to her. She looked at me. I could tell she was doubtful of how much I should know. "Oh, by the Evening Star!" I said, looking furiously at her. "Tell me!" 

          Elanor looked shocked. I knew she would. "Do not swear by Eärendil!" She said, looking around frantically as if the ghost of the star would jump from behind the tree and stab me. "I'll tell you. The One Ring has been found!" 

          "What One Ring?" I said, growing impatient. 

          "The One Ring!" Elanor repeated. "You know, _One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them_…" 

          "Bah!" I said disbelievingly. "That is myth!" 

          "No," said Elanor, shaking her head sadly. "No, it is not myth. Sauron, the Dark Lord, really existed. The Rings were created and given to the Elves, the Men, and the Dwarves. But there was another Ring forged, a Ring more powerful than all the others combined. The One Ring that the poem speaks of, that corrupts anyone who desires it. It was forged on Mount Doom and the only way to destroy it is to throw it back into the fires of the mountain where it was forged." 

          "And the Halfling found it!" I said. Elanor nodded. 

          "A Halfling found it, yes," she said. "And it was handed down to this Halfling who is going to destroy it. A Fellowship of Nine has gone with him, to protect him." My mind sped back to the Elf- the Elf! He was going to Mount Doom! I picked up my skirt and without so much as a wave at Elanor sped in the direction that the Nine had gone. 


	2. Chapter Two

**~Chapter Two **

I heard voices coming from a cluster of trees in the distance. I ran towards it, my footsteps light and silent. My approach was undetected. Hiding behind a tree near the Fellowship, I listened to their conversation. One of the Men was talking about what Galadriel had told him- something about his father. I didn't bother to really listen just yet and instead I poked my head out, my hair snagging on the bark of the tree. I tapped my fingernails against the tree as I pulled my hair free; giving a slight 'ah!' as a few strands of hair were cruelly ripped out from my scalp. The golden strings that were my hair fluttered in the breeze, still attached to the tree.

          All at once I became aware that the Fellowship's conversation had stopped. I turned from the tree and found myself facing down an arrow. 

          "You!" we both said at the same time, for it was the Elf that was pointing the arrow in my face. The tip was a centimeter from my nose but I did not flinch. I knew he wouldn't shoot. I raised my hand and swatted the arrow away from my face, not taking my gaze off the Elf. 

          "It would do you better not to go pointing arrow's in the faces of Celeborn's daughters," I said after a moment, drawing myself up to my full height. The Elf lowered the bow, his golden hair catching slightly on the white feathers that adorned the rear tips of his arrows. I took a moment to study them. They had obviously been picked and honed by an expert in archery. 

          "I did not know that you were Celeborn's daughter," the Elf replied. "I apologize for my actions but it is of utmost importance that our conversations remain within the Fellowship." 

          "You need not fear me," I said, relaxing a bit. "I am Niphredil, and, as you already know, I am the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Lorien." 

          "So _you_ are Galadriel's daughter," the Elf murmured. "I am Legolas." 

          "Welcome to Lothlorien, Legolas," I replied, stepping out from behind the tree. A sad sight met my eyes- not sad as in crying, but sad as in pathetic. Eight figures sat slumped against rocks and trees. There were the four Halflings and the two men. The Hobbits were shorter than I had pictured- their curly heads would scarcely reach my waist, but then again I had inherited my parent's height. The two men had not shaved in days and their hair was dirty and tangled. But I tried to remember my father's words- _do not judge by appearance_, he always said. _Appearances can be deceiving_. 

          "These are the remainders of the Fellowship of the Ring," Legolas was saying. "The Ninth, Gandalf, fell into shadow in the Mines of Moria." I cast my eyes down, biting my lip slightly. Just the mention of Gandalf's name made me want to weep for him, but I didn't want to do that in front of the whole Company. 

          "Which is the Ringbearer?" I murmured so that Legolas wouldn't hear the quiver in my voice. Legolas pointed towards one of the Halflings. I saw a flash at the Hobbit's throat. "Is that the Ring?" I asked, my voice low and confidential. The Hobbit nodded and drew the chain out from under his vest. The Ring glinted in the light of the Evening Star. The Hobbit held it out to me, as if he wanted to be rid of it. "I dare not take it," I said hoarsely, afraid to be near a thing of such great evil. 

          "This is Frodo Baggins," said Legolas, stepping forward.  "And these are Sam Gamgee, who's always wanted to lay eyes upon an Elf such as yourself, Pippin Took, and Merry Brandybuck, watch out for those two. These Men are Aragorn, descendent of Arathorn, and Boromir, and Gimli, son of Glóin." I acknowledged all of them with a nod. One of the Halflings- Pippin Took, to be exact- stepped forward timidly. "Do you know about second breakfast?" he asked in an accented voice that suggested of the Shire. My brow wrinkled. "Second breakfast?" I asked, shaking my head. Pippin Took looked rather let down. Legolas gave him a look that was half warning and half amused. 

          Catching the confused look on my face, Legolas laughed. "I'll tell you all about breakfast, second breakfast, luncheon, afternoon tea, supper, and dinner later," he said, only making me more bewildered. There was a crackling of leaves under feet and I whirled around. Elanor approached, making her way over various stones and leaves that littered the forest floor. 

          "Niphredil," she whispered to me in Elvish, "invite the Fellowship to dinner, Mother wishes it." I turned back towards the Company. I noticed that Sam Gamgee was staring at my sister with a rather pop-eyed expression on his face. I smiled at this. "My mother wishes that you join us at supper," I said to Legolas. He smiled and nodded. "I must go now," I said, catching a glimpse of the dark sky. Mother would surely be looking for me by now. I followed my sister away from the Fellowship, pausing to wave back at them. 

          I followed Elanor up the steps, holding my skirt out of the way of my feet. A Lament drifted through the woods from one of the higher chambers in the trees. They were singing a Lament for Gandalf. My heart was consumed with misery once more as I remembered the spectacular displays of fireworks on our birthdays. 

          It was ironic how Gandalf had chosen the worst possible death imaginable- to fall into Shadow. I paused as I neared the dining chamber to smooth my hair and the wrinkles out of my dress. I peered over the steps into the room. My father and mother sat at opposite sides of the long table. I dropped my gown and walked in. My parents acknowledged me with a nod. "Will the Fellowship be joining us?" Galadriel murmured as I sat at my place. Elanor nodded. I looked towards my father. Celeborn's face was placid and showed no emotion, but I saw the turmoil in my father's eyes. He was grieving for Gandalf.  

          Soon the Company came in and stood quite awkwardly along the table. My mother rose and gestured for them to sit down. Legolas sat on my left and Frodo Baggins, the Ringbearer, on my right. Elanor looked a little uncomfortable, with Sam Gamgee staring at her from one side and Gimli the Dwarf being- well, Gimli was being a Dwarf. It was slightly amusing to see a Dwarf in this room, because no Dwarf had ever set foot in this entire wood since Durin's Day. But my father stood and welcomed all the guests once more, saying things about having a new friendship with the Dwarfs and breaking a long history of rivalry. 

          The Lament rang in my ears as the food was served, and the words of the song broke my heart. I felt Legolas shudder beside me and I knew that he had heard it too. I wiped a tear from my cheek and I knew that my mother had seen. She watched me from the corner of her eye. 

          "Tell me how Gandalf died, Legolas," I said in a hushed voice so no one else heard. Legolas sighed deeply, a sad look in his eyes. I regretted the question but I still felt that I had to know, and Legolas had been there. 

          "We were fighting the Orcs in the Mines of Moria," he began, "but we were outnumbered. Then, all of a sudden, the Orcs just scampered up the walls and out of sight, away from us." Legolas took a deep breath and continued. "Gandalf ordered us to go towards the Bridge at Khazad-DÛm. We headed down the stairs and if by some miracle, we made it to the bridge. But," Legolas's voice faltered at this point, "There was a Balrog." I gasped. A Balrog! Legolas continued, "It sprang up onto the bridge, its limbs aflame, and Gandalf stood at the middle of the bridge and said some sort of incantation. There was this blue light, encircling him in a globe. The Balrog unsheathed its fiery sword and struck at Gandalf but the globe protected him. Gandalf told the Balrog, 'you shall not pass!' then, at that moment, the bridge under the Balrog crumbled up and the Balrog fell into Shadow. Then, when we thought it was safe and Gandalf had turned back to us, the Balrog sent out his last whip and pulled Gandalf down. He hung onto the bridge but he was slipping. Then, he told us, 'fly, you fools!' and then he let go. He fell into Shadow."      

          I became aware that the whole table had stopped talking to listen to Legolas's whispered tale. I stole a glance at my mother. Surely Galadriel had known, surely the Mirror had told her. I raised a forkful of food to my lips but I tasted nothing. I met my mothers searching gaze.

          She knew things that I did not.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N- if you read the Fellowship of the Ring, you'll find that all the words like niphredil and elanor and mallorn tree and talan and Eärendil (the Evening Star) are in the book, so they all belong to JRR Tolkien too. I am not making them up.

**~Chapter Three **

          I woke the next morning later than usual; I had been up thinking until late last night. My pillow felt damp on my cheek. I had cried myself to sleep last night. 

The morning air was heavy and carried a thick scent of greenery and flowers. The blossoms on my window fluttered in the slight breeze. I smiled slightly. They were _niphredil _flowers, pale purple in color. They had a sweet scent that made you feel cool and refreshed even in the heat of a summer morning such as this. I eased out of my bed and went over to the small budding flowers. There was new growth on many of the plants. I touched the delicate petals with my index finger, lightly opening one of the new flowers. The yellow pollen shone untouched in the center. 

Something outside caught my eye- a flash of gold in the trees. I stepped onto the balcony of my room and leaned forward, straining to catch another glimpse of it. There it was- a golden-haired figure running around the woods. Another look told me that this man held a bow, with a quiver full of bows with white feathers on the tips. Legolas. 

I leaned further out the window, not bothering to wave or call a greeting. When Elfish men got involved in a hunt, there was nothing that could distract them, not even Galadriel saying that she had seen in her Mirror that she would divorce Celeborn and marry Sauron. I laughed at the thought. 

Eärendil, the Evening Star, faded slowly in the sky as if it was refusing to be diminished by the light of the sun. The star seemed stubborn as it disappeared, swallowed up by the azure sky. The sound of pipes came from one of the nearby trees and I noticed that the Lament had stopped. Now the pipers played happy music as if to celebrate the memories of Gandalf instead of mourn his passing. 

          I decided that today was a good day to ride to my secret place. I had not been there in so long. I had discovered the little clearing when I went riding alone one day a few years ago. It was a little clearing deep in the Wood and there was a stream running through it. It was on an incline and at the bottom there was a little waterfall where the rocks got in the way. Flowers grew unbidden all over the clearing- the _elanor_ and _niphredil _flowers as well as many others. Then, on the far side of the clearing, grows a rare _mallorn_-tree. The tree's branches were easy to climb and at the top I made a makeshift _talan_. _Talan _is the Elfish word for a wooden platform in the trees.

          So I walked down to the stables, which was one of the only buildings in Lothlórien that was on the ground.  It was a long building with many stables for all the Elves that lived in the city. Most of the horses were white but there were a few bays, two chestnuts, one palomino and a black horse, too. My horse was the palomino. I favored the color for it's rarity and it's beauty. I had named the horse Cerin, for the Cerin Amroth. 

          Cerin was in her stable, pawing at the ground nervously. I looked around and saw one of the new stable boys working a few stalls away. "Don't worry, Cerin," I said in a soothing voice, reaching into my pocket and setting some sugar cubs on the door of the stall. She ate them and chewed them noisily. I laughed and brought her out, swinging directly onto her back and holding onto her mane. She cantered out the door and as soon as she was out she cantered faster. I didn't need to steer her around the trees; she knew her way. I was about to go into a full gallop when a familiar voice called my name. "Niphredil! _Niphredil!" _

          I stopped Cerin mid-gallop and swung around on her back, searching the woods for Legolas. He was running towards me, holding his bow in one hand, his quiver bouncing around on his shoulder, and he was smiling. He genuinely looked happy to see me. "Hello, Legolas," I called. As he drew closer, Cerin grew more nervous. Legolas reached my side and Cerin stomped. "Shh, Cerin," I told her. 

          "Her name is Cerin? After Cerin Amroth?" Legolas asked, tilting his head to the side and looking up at me. He reached out to pet her side, and after a minute Cerin consented. "She's beautiful," Legolas murmured. "I've always liked this color in horses." I agreed with him and then I got an idea. "Would you like to come with me?" I asked. Legolas smiled. I guided Cerin back to the stable and waited for the stable elf to bring him out a horse. One of the white horses was let out of the stable. Legolas swung up onto the horse, barely touching its mane in the process. He was graceful, even for an elf. I smiled at him and squeezed with my legs, sending Cerin into a full gallop. Legolas followed behind me on the white horse. When we were halfway there I decided not to show Legolas my secret place- I wasn't ready and I didn't know him well enough yet. So I decided to change course- we were going to Cerin Amroth. 


	4. Chapter Four

**~Chapter Four **

          Legolas followed close behind me as I turned Cerin around, heading in a different direction. I caught a glimpse of the confused look on Legolas's face but I decided not to address it. My secret place was safe for now. 

          I guided Cerin up a hill, so tall it was only a foot shorter than the trees in the forest. I shaded my eyes from the bright sun so I could see where I was going; I did not know the way. In front of me and to the right, I glimpsed flashes of gold and white. "This way, Legolas," I said, sending Cerin back into a gallop. She dodged around the trees as I held onto her mane, glancing back at Legolas. His horse was bending down to eat a weed off the forest floor. Legolas brought its head back up and in a moment was riding beside me again. 

          Abruptly the trees thinned and then disappeared to make way for gently rolling hills, covered in lush green grass. Flowers studded the hills all the way up to the hill in the middle, with its gold and white trees. I felt a small burst of pride at having found the Cerin Amroth without getting lost. Smiling, I slid off the horse and let Cerin graze in the nearby grass. Legolas did the same. I slid the pack I had brought off my shoulder and pulled a thin blanket out of it, spreading it out on the grass. There was nothing else in the bag except a light lunch. I closed it up again and stood, gazing out across the clearing. Legolas took a small pipe out of his pocket and began to play as I walked among the hills, patting Cerin absentmindedly on her shoulder. The songs my mother used to sing to me swam through my mind, lingering pleasantly with the pipe music. But even as I remembered the tales Galadriel told me long ago, a sense of foreboding and darkness clutched at my heart, making the sun grow dim and the golden mallorn trees fall into shadow. 

          There was an evil in the world, in this place, that I had never noticed before. It hid behind the trees, dashed behind the ruin of Amroth's house, tinted the flowers gray. It was the Ring, I was sure of it. The Ringbearer had come to Lórien and drawn the black veil over the sun. I grew quiet, the pipe music ringing unpleasantly in my ears. The sounds echoed off the trees, making the sounds seem louder then they already were. 

          Then, suddenly, the music stopped. I looked at Legolas, who was looking at me. A concerned, curious look flashed in his eyes for a moment although his face betrayed nothing. He held the pipe in his lithe fingers as if he was to raise it to his mouth again but he didn't. He only looked at me. 

          "What is it, Niphredil?" he asked quietly, still holding the pipe. His head tilted at an angle as he gazed up at me from where he sat on the blanket. I pushed my dress out of the way and sat facing him. 

          "There's something different about this place than when I last came here," I murmured, looking about at the trees and the flowers. There was a flash of recognition in Legolas's eyes but he said nothing. I leaned forward slightly and rested my elbows on my knees. "It's as if…" I continued, looking down at my hands, "it's as if the Ring has made everything different, brought a darker tint to everything. You've brought a great evil to Lórien, Legolas," I said, looking up at him. "It's even more evil then I could have possibly have imagined." 

          Legolas exhaled, a sigh as light as a feather floating away on the breeze. He looked away, toying with the pipe in his fingers. "I know," he finally said, looking at me once more. "I know. It is more powerful and evil than our wildest dreams and we have been forced to bring it here." Clouds moved across the sky in silence, and we sat saying nothing. I pictured my mother's ring on her finger, Nenya. I had never seen Nenya as evil. 

          "It's all so confusing, Legolas," I said, intertwining the fingers of my right hand with the fingers of my left. "I couldn't imagine loving and hating something at the same time, all while feeling some unbearable desire for it. That's how my mother says it is," I said, pausing. "My mother has seen it firsthand, by herself and in the Mirror."

          "The Mirror," Legolas murmured, "how does it work?" 

          "The Mirror." I said, shaking my head slightly. "I have been told that the Mirror shows many things- things already past, things happening at that moment, and things that have not yet happened." 

          "You mean you've never looked into the Mirror?" Legolas said. I shook my head.

          "I've never used the Mirror. My mother seems to think that the Mirror is like the One Ring- confusing, powerful, and addictive." I replied. "She herself is a Ringbearer- one of the Three."

          "_Three Rings for Elven-Kings under the sky,_" Legolas murmured. 

          I smiled darkly. "_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them in the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._"

          Legolas smiled, a cross between a grimace and a grin. My own attempt to smile back was weak and fruitless, and my gaze returned to my hands. "Are you scared?" I asked him. Legolas closed his eyes, just a moment longer than usual. 

          "Yes," he replied after a pause. "Yes. I don't want to go to Mordor and I really never did." Seeing the confused look on my face, he smiled briefly and went on. "I felt it was my duty, the chance of a lifetime- protect the Ringbearer and travel to the fire of Mount Doom! Go to Mordor! Protect something evil and desirable!" Legolas stopped, shaking his head and smiling a strange sort of smile; his smile was sad. "I don't know if I should have said yes. To me, it was either go or wait for Sauron to kill me." 

          "Oh," I said quietly, glancing up at the sky. Small, low hanging clouds were scudding across a navy-blue sky. A dark, black cloud loomed in the distance, threatening inevitable rain and wind. "Legolas, look!" I said, pointing and gathering the blanket from under him at the same time. Legolas thrust the pipe back into his pocket and swung his half of the blanket out from under him, bringing it to me in a fold. Our fingers brushed for the briefest moment but I had no time to dwell on it right now. The storm was closing, fast. 


	5. Chapter Five

**~Chapter Five **

          Drops of rain fell onto the back of my neck and slid down my back as I bent over to shove the blanket in the bag. Legolas was riding back across the field on the white horse with Cerin close behind them. I swung up onto her, the pack sliding down my arm and onto my shoulder. A crack of lightning not too far away made the horses jump.  Cerin slid to a stop and refused to enter the woods. Legolas reined in his own horse and called to me through the rain. "Niphredil, hurry!" The rain fell harder, making it impossible to communicate. It was hard to see. I kicked Cerin's side just hard enough to make her go again. We rode through the woods slowly because it was hard to see. I could make out Legolas gesturing to me, though. I rode over to him. 

          "Niphredil!" he shouted over a crack of thunder. "There's not enough time to get back to Lothlórien!  Is there anywhere nearby?" 

          I didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes! Follow me!" I turned Cerin and cantered towards my secret place. Cerin ran faster now because she knew the placement of every tree, every bump in the path from here. I could see a white blur behind us- Legolas. It took eternity for the trees to thin out and open into my little clearing. I pressed Cerin into a short-lived gallop and then slid off her, tying her to a tree branch with a length of rope. Legolas did the same and then hoisted himself onto the lowest branch. I climbed up, trying to get a glimpse of the _talan _above me. My hands slipped on the wet, moss-covered branches. The gold leaves fluttered off the tree, forced by the wind. My hair blew out of the rope that was holding it and flew around my face wildly. I hoisted myself onto the _talan_. Legolas climbed up and sat next to me on the small board. The branches I had arranged above offered meager protection from the wind and rain. I spread out the blanket from the pack I had forgotten to leave behind and stretched out on it. Legolas did too. All of a sudden I was aware of the intimate position we were laying in and decided to lay on my stomach instead of facing him. A blush crept up my cheeks and I hoped that Legolas couldn't see it in the darkness. I felt him shift beside me. I could feel the heat coming off his body and I felt embarrassed. What would my father say if he saw us now? What would Mother do?  

          Mother. The Mirror! What if she was watching now through the mirror? Panic almost stilled my heart and then sent it racing, beating twenty times faster than it should have been. I curled up into a fetal position, which was awkward because my knees then brushed Legolas's torso, but I tried to ignore it and instead focused on slowing my reeling heart. _If Mother is watching, there is nothing I can do. There is nothing I can do_, I repeated to myself over and over in a whisper. 

          "Niphredil?" 

          "Yes?" 

          "Did you say something?" 

          "No," I lied. I took a deep breath and shifted on the board, lying on my back. I felt Legolas's steady breathing and knew he was asleep. Soon I was gone too. 

          I woke in the most awkward position the next morning. My body was pressed against Legolas's, as if we had been kissing in our sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and I abruptly shut mine, pretending to be asleep. I was too embarrassed to be lying there awake in that position. Legolas moved his arm around my waist. He picked me up slightly, disentangling our misplaced limbs, and then laid me gently back down on the _talan_. I marveled at his gentleness, he touched me as if I was his wife or his daughter, someone he didn't want to hurt. I heard the rustle of leaves as he climbed back down the tree and then the murmur of his voice as he talked to the horses. A peek over the edge of the _talan _told me that Legolas had set Cerin and the white, nameless horse out for grazing. I slid over the edge of the platform, the pack and the blanket slung over my arm. I climbed down and landed deftly on the wet, dew-coated grass. Legolas came and stood next to me, gazing over the trees of the Naith of Lórien. 

          In a flash I remembered a dream I had dreamt last night. It had been a very strange dream and, blushing slightly, I figured that was the reason we had been in that awkward stance when we awoke. Legolas must have had a similar dream or else it was just coincidence. I looked through my pack once more to hide the redness of my cheeks from Legolas.  

          "We better move soon," said Legolas, looking at the horses grazing in the distance. "Your parents will be very worried."

          "Yes," I agreed, a knot forming in my stomach. Legolas went and got the horses and we rode back through the forest. I hesitated when we came to Lothlórien. My parents would not be happy. 

          My prediction was correct. As soon as Cerin walked out of the forest Celeborn came down the stairs, looking like a rhinoceros on a charge. Galadriel was close behind him, almost tripping on the hem of his robe. Legolas slid down from his horse and so did I, rather awkwardly, because my legs were all of a sudden very stiff and paralyzed. My father's angry face danced before my eyes. I steadied myself by leaning on Cerin. I had never seen Celeborn so angry. 

          "Where have you been?" he barked, his eyes flitting between Legolas and me. "You've been gone since yesterday morning!" It was then I felt a true moment of fear. I could only imagine the thoughts passing through my father's head right now. "Did he make love to you?" Celeborn hissed, barely audible. I caught a glimpse of Legolas's face. He looked as if he had been slapped. I almost fainted at the absurdity of my father's question; it was ridiculous. Then again, we did spend the night together, but- 

          "No," said Legolas, stepping forward. There were so many emotions in his voice- surprise, fear, anger, and a wistful tone if it wasn't my imagination. Celeborn looked furious, not being able to tell if he was lying or not. Galadriel, hidden behind Celeborn all this time, stepped forward at that moment. She laid a white hand on her husband's arm. "They are telling the truth," my mother murmured into Celeborn's ear. My eyes widened, and a panicked glance passed between Legolas and I. Everything I was feeling was reflected in his eyes. My mother _had_ seen it in the mirror. My breath came in short gasps as Celeborn whirled around and stomped back up the stone steps. My mother looked at me in a strange way, as if she knew something that I didn't, and then she followed my father back up the steps. I collapsed against Legolas's body, tears running down my cheeks. How could my father think that of me? Legolas supported me, his arm around my waist, murmuring into my hair. I tried to steady myself and regain my posture, and I met myself halfway, leaning on Cerin as she stood next to me. 

          A figure appeared from behind a tree. It was a Man from the Fellowship that I recognized as Aragorn. He held a glass in his hand and was stirring it with a stick. Legolas glanced at me and then went over to him. The two men exchanged soft words, glancing at me once in a while. I pretended to brush Cerin's mane as I strained to hear their conversation. After a minute they came over to me. Aragorn handed me a strange looking wooden mug. 

          "Here," he said, looking into my eyes. "Drink this, it will help you."

          Too tired to ask questions, I drank what was in the cup and then handed it back to Aragorn. The potions had left me feeling less fatigued and better in general. I looked up at the Man. "I didn't know Men were such good healers," I said. Aragorn laughed softly and then glanced at Legolas, who was grinning also. 

          "Everything I know, I've learned from the Elves," he said. I smiled. 

          "Excuse me," I said, leading Cerin back to the stable. "I think I'm going to go back up to my room now."

          Legolas nodded and waved his hand. I waved back. 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N- the poem is the real Lament for Gandalf. I found the words and the translation in the booklet that came with the soundtrack to the movie. 

**~Chapter Six **

I sped up the steps, running in circles upwards around a tree. My hand trailed along the bark as my ears picked up a sound- they were singing the Lament again. I closed my eyes momentarily, listening to the music- 

O Olórin I yáresse Mentaner I Númeherui Tírien I Rómenóri Maiaron I Oiosaila Manan elye etevanne Nórie I melanelye?  Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren Ú-reniathach I amar galen I reniad lín ne mór, nuithannen In gwidh ristennein, I fae narchannen I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen Caled veleg, ethuiannen           In my mind I translated it into the language of the Men. My father had taught me the language long ago and although I found it halting and jerky, some of the words were beautiful. I went over the poem in their language- Olórin, who once was 

_Sent by the Lords of the West_

_To guard the Lands of the East_

_Wisest of all Maiar_

_What drove you to leave_

_That which you have loved? _

_Mithrandir, Mithrandir O Pilgrim Grey _

_No more will you wander the green fields of this earth _

_Your journey has ended in darkness_

_The bonds cut, the spirit broken _

_The Flame of Anor has left this World _

_A great light, has gone out. _

            A tear slipped down my cheek and I wiped it away. The voices broke my heart. I took the rest of the stairs as quickly as I could and there I waited in my room, waiting for night to fall.

          While I sat there, on the edge of my bed, I started to entertain thoughts of running away. Yes, I was a princess but what was the use being a princess if your father thinks that you slept with someone? Maybe father was thinking along these lines anyway- a marriage between the kingdoms of Lórien and Mirkwood would be a very powerful alliance indeed. I thought about this for a while and then I realized that the sky had blackened and the Evening Star was winking in the sky. I slipped off my bed and climbed back down the stairs silently as the wind. The music had stopped and the only sounds were the whispers of the breeze and the melodic chirps of the crickets and, as I drew nearer, the gurgling of water spilling over rocks. I crept down more stone steps and hurried towards a basin- the Mirror. 

          I took the silver pitcher from the rocks. It glinted in the light of the moon. I dipped it into the water and let it flow in. I trickled from the rocks and tapped upon a moss-covered boulder below. The pitcher filled quickly and I brought it over to the Mirror basin. The water sloshed along the edges of the basin and a drop fell out of the Mirror and onto the floor of the Wood. I leaned over the Mirror and my mother's words ran through my mind- _the Mirror shows many things…things that have happened, things that are happening, and things that have not yet come to pass. _

          Soon the black water in the basin rippled, as if pushed by an invisible hand. Shadows moved, delicate as lace, just beneath the surface. Soon colors appeared and images formed. 

          Legolas looked back at me from the mirror, but his face was blurred so I could not tell his emotion. Soon his likeness faded and I saw the four Halflings- one with the Ring. Fire spread across the water and for a moment I saw an Eye. _The Eye!_ I thought, _the Eye of Sauron!_ Then I saw an Elf look back at me. He had blond hair like Legolas, and he looked a bit familiar. He wore a circlet on his hair and had the aura of great power. His image dissolved and was taken over by an image of my father, and then one of Gandalf, and then a picture of a whole court of Elves, dressed in their best robes. A blurry white figure looked back at me from the front of the room but I could not see its face. I saw fire once more- Lórien! Lothlórien was burning! I saw my family- and I- being tied up and herded onto a wagon, shoved rudely into the back. Something fell off my sister's head- a crown? Was Elanor wearing a crown? No, that was I in the wagon! Where was Elanor? As I tried to study the picture more it faded into darkness. For a moment nothing happened. Then I saw the Fellowship- first coming into the Wood and Haldir catching them, and then they were sailing on a river, past the statues of the Great Kings. I saw Orcs attacking them from the woods and Frodo and Legolas fighting them off. I saw Borimer fall. The last image in the Mirror was a picture of my father's furious face- the face I had encountered this afternoon.       

          Then the mirror went blank and the water disappeared, left to rain down on us some other day. I stepped away from the Mirror and climbed back up the stone steps to my room to think about what I had seen. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Same A/N as last time. The poem was in the soundtrack. New chapters will take a while now, because I have to start reading the second book, but I read fast so just sit tight. 

**~Chapter Seven  **

The images from the mirror floated through my head that night, replaying themselves in broken bits. Their order scrambled and the pictures blurred together, placing Legolas in with the woman in the white dress- for I had decided that it was indeed a woman there. The image of the Eye of Sauron was burned into the back of my brain and whenever the images replayed themselves; the Eye was behind them, ever watching. 

            I woke the next morning to the sound of rain tapping lightly on the window. The _niphredil _outside drooped their pale heads, rain dripping off the petals and the green leaves. A wilted flower hung out of its pot and I stepped outside quickly to clip it. The dead flower laid in my hand for a moment before I tipped it over the balcony's edge. It floated lifelessly down to the ground, forced by the falling rain and swept away by the wind. It lay in a puddle on the muddy ground. A cool breeze came, blowing my hair slightly over my shoulder. The ends of the strands drew strange patterns over my dress, leaving a wet trail behind them. I stepped inside before I became completely soaked. 

            A maid-Elf brought me a thick slab of bread and I ate it slowly, watching the rain drip off my window and from the petals. It fell in a curtain from the sky, a sheet of glass. 

            "Your mother wishes you presence, Princess," the maid murmured. I nodded as she stepped into the shadows. A nervous feeling stirred in my heart, sending butterflies to my stomach. Suddenly the rich bread was dry and tasteless in my mouth and I swallowed it slowly, stalling the inevitable meeting with Galadriel. But soon the bread was gone and I could not dawdle longer. I stood and smoothed my dress, hurrying across a bridge to a nearby tree. My mother's tree was surrounded with a shroud of quietness and seriousness, and I felt that I had to slow my footsteps as I crossed over the bridge towards it. I swallowed the lump in my throat and pushed aside the vine curtain. 

            My mother sat inside. She turned towards me as I stepped inside, the white leaves of the vines swinging closed behind me. The rain beat on the roof like goblin drums, matching the pace of my heart. Galadriel's gaze betrayed nothing as she motioned for me to sit down with a wave of her white hand. 

            "Niphredil," she began. "We must discuss yesterday." I nodded, bracing myself for anything she would throw at me. "Niphredil," she said again, "I don't believe that you slept with the Mirkwood Prince, Legolas, yesterday. But you must see how it looks to your father- you run off with a stranger, a Prince, no less, and then you come back the next day, together? Why had you not consulted the stars? The beings above keep little secret, and if you know where to look the celestial beings will tell you. Celeborn taught you many years ago of the stars, Niphredil. I knew that there was going to be a storm just by looking at the sky. You should have known. This incriminates you, Niphredil, you see?" 

            "Yes, I know," I said between a sigh. "Why don't you show Father in the Mirror?" 

            Mother smiled slightly, shaking her head. "You cannot choose what the Mirror betrays," she said. "No one can control it." I stood to leave, smoothing my dress behind me, and pushed away the vines. 

            "_Mornie utúlië,_" Galadriel said. "_Hlasta. Caled veleg, etuiannen…nuithannen._From the darkness you will understand the light, Niphredil. Mind my words." 

              I walked back across the bridge slowly, Galadriel's words running through my mind. _Darkness has come…listen. A great light has gone out…darkness. From the darkness you will understand the light. _The last line was from an ancient poem, entitled _Aníron…_I desire_. _I bit my lip as I made my way down the stairs, pondering this. 

            The rain had stopped by the time I came down the tree and I walked over to the river's swollen banks. I noticed that three boats were propped up on the shore…and the Halflings were sitting inside! I ran over to them.  "You aren't leaving?" I asked the One, the Ringbearer. Frodo nodded silently. In another life I would have noticed that in his tiny hand he held the Light of Eärendil. "Where is Legolas?" I asked. I sensed a presence by my arm and I whirled around, expecting to see the Prince of Mirkwood standing there, but instead it was one of the Men, Aragorn. 

            "Legolas went that way," the Man said, pointing. I ran in that direction and soon came upon him. 

            "Legolas!" I said, placing my hand on his arm. "You cannot leave, it's too soon."

            "Time is a luxury we do not have," Legolas said, a sad smile on his face. I reached up to brush a strand of hair behind his ear; it seemed a most natural thing to do. Legolas took my hand and held it in front of his face, kissing it lightly as any common suitor would do. A tear slipped down my cheek and I hurried to brush it away. "It's all right, Niphredil," Legolas said. "I will be back." 

            Then he swept me up in a kiss. Sparks as bright as the Evening Star exploded in front of my eyes as he held my waist. His silken hair brushed my hands as I placed them on his neck. 

            "Be back soon," I whispered. 

            "I will," he said, turning away and hurrying back into the woods. I became aware of a small scrap of paper in my hand. I unfolded it and read it quickly. It was another old poem, called _In Dreams._

_When the cold of winter comes_

_Starless night will cover day_

_In the veiling of the sun _

_We will walk in bitter rain _

_But in dreams_

_I still hear your name_

_And in dreams_

_We will meet again _

_When the seas and mountains fall_

_And we come to end of days_

_In the dark I hear a call _

_Calling me there_

_I will go there_

_And back again_

            I wiped away more tears as I ran through the woods, the wind roaring in my ears. The boats were already out on the water. The sun cast dancing patterns of blinding light across the river. I saw Legolas in one of the boats, rowing away from the shores. I stood next to my mother, who was waving to them, biting my lip and trying to stop the tears from falling. 

            "Brave souls," Galadriel murmured. "You would least suspect it- a Hobbit, going into Mordor."

            "Do you think they will be safe?" I asked, my voice shaking.

            Galadriel looked down at me. I met her gaze. She already knew. 

            "Not all of them will return," she said. "That is all I have seen." My gaze returned to the sparkling water, to Legolas gradually growing smaller in the distance. I raised my hand in a wave and watched him disappear completely.  


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N- yay!!! I finished re-reading _The Fellowship of the Ring_ at 2 AM last night so I'll be starting on _The Two Towers_ stat- and that means more chapters! Same disclaimer. Things get interesting in this chapter. And I'm also thinking of turning this into a trilogy, going through Niphredil's life until she *dies*. Viewpoints may change- I figured out that while first person is awesome and unique and everything, it can be limiting to the story in some ways, so I'll keep you posted. Oh, and I realized that Niphredil's sister is named Celebrían, so how about this- Niphredil calls her Elanor because that's just her nickname but to the rest of the world she is Celebrían. Yes! Now I don't have to go repost all those chapters… ~Chapter Eight 

"A _marriage_?" I cried, staring disbelievingly at my father. Thoughts scrambled about my mind as my mother came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

            "For the good of Lórien, Niphredil," she said, stressing the words slightly. "Al ally between Lórien and the Men would come of great use now." 

            "Is that how you see me?" I asked, trying to pull away from my mother's touch. "Is that how you see me?" I repeated. "As a _tool_? For the good of Lórien, Niphredil," I mimicked, shaking my head. Shivers ran through my body as the realization of what was really happening dawned upon me. An arranged marriage, for the good of Lórien. 

            "It must be done," Celeborn said calmly. I tried to stop the tears from running down my cheeks as I searched his face for understanding. He couldn't send me away, not now. "It is a most important ally in these dark times," he continued. 

            Scratch that. "But I have to stay here!" I pleaded. How would Legolas find me otherwise?

            "You'll feel better once you sleep on it," Galadriel said, kissing me lightly on the forehead. "You must realize that leaders of a race must make many sacrifices for their people. The people, Niphredil," she said, squeezing my shoulder for emphasis. "Protect the people at all costs and fruits will come of your labors."

            "But I'm just a princess," I said. "What about my sister? What of her?" 

            "Niphredil," my mother said, searching my eyes with her own. I turned away. "Be strong. For Lórien."

            "But a _Man,_" I said. "Men are mortal. It wouldn't last beyond a century!"

            "A century well spent is worth more than all the ages of Middle Earth wasted in falsities," my mother replied. "You could be surprised at how many things could change in the span of those years. Don't chase after dreams that are but whispers on the wind," she said softly. "They can deceive you." 

            The knowing look on her face irritated me, so I said, "I would rather spend eternity searching for true love, mother, in those whispers, than a lifetime condemned to shuttling from arranged marriage to arranged marriage. Isn't that also a falsity, mother?"

            "Sometimes love comes _after_ marriage, Niphredil," she said. 

            "You must understand the seriousness of the times, Daughter," said Celeborn from his high chair at the head of the hall. Galadriel stepped back and I faced my father alone. 

            "But what will an alliance with Men provide?" I said, coming to my last sprig of hope for reason and freedom. The flower died as my father uttered his next words.

            "Sleep with it, Daughter, and everything will be clear to you." He stood and left the room as Galadriel stepped forward. 

            "I know what you are feeling, Niphredil," she said. I whirled around to face her.

            "How?" I asked skeptically. 

            "An Elf-woman never departs from life unscathed," she murmured. But no matter how hard I pressed after that, that was all she would say. 

~~~ 

            The next morning I woke. The air in my room was humid as I peeled the sheets from my body and stepped out onto the floor. In strange contrast, the wood of the floor was cold against my feet as I went to the window and opened the curtains. Rain tapped against the sill of the window, driven by the wind whistling through the trees. I stuck my head out of the window for a moment, smelling the ivy that grew up the tree. I half expected to see Legolas and Haldir running through the trees, hunting and calling to each other like little boys. I recalled the day that Legolas and I spent together in the _talan _and smiled at the memory. 

            But Legolas was gone now, and I had no way to tell him of the impending marriage. The next time he came to Lórien, I would be a wife and a mother, most likely. Then I realized that I wouldn't be living here in Lothlórien, I would be living in Minas Tirith or wherever the Men lived. 

            I sighed and propped my face on my hands, my thin robe blowing about in the breeze. I didn't understand anything better than I had yesterday, as my parents had thought.

            Just then there was a knock on the window. I held my breath for a moment. "Come in," I called.

            It was Elanor. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were damp, and she kept sniffling and wiping her eyes. "I heard, Niphredil," she said. Then, to my surprise, she smiled. Her tears had been happy tears. "I'm so happy for you!" she cried, throwing her arms around my shoulders. "This is the most important time in a woman's life, Niphredil," she said. I wondered where she had gotten that, because Elanor had never been married herself. 

            "I don't want to be married," I said, shrugging from her embrace. Elanor looked shocked.

            "Why not?" 

            "I…I just don't." I answered lamely, stepping away from her. 

            "There's someone else." It was a statement, not a question. I didn't answer. 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N- I can't wait to finish _The Two Towers _so I can have some real changes in the story! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed (especially to Mme. K. for your especially enthusiastic review :0) ) And, if there's any liberties I need to take with the time factors in this fic- I'm taking them! I really don't want to count the days from the time the Fellowship left Lórien to the time they come to Rohan or Minas Terith, so don't be on my back about that. Names, as always, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, this **is** AU, and I **said** that in the beginning of chapter one (if _"Summary- AU. What if Galadriel had another daughter?"_ doesn't say AU, then I don't know what does. So you people can stop saying that I didn't say it was AU, okay??? Okay. On to the story! 

**~Chapter Nine **

            Throughout the day, more news trickled through to my chamber at the top of the tree. I learned that it was official that I was to marry a Man, either a warrior from Minas Terith or one of the Riders of Rohan. The feeling of dread grew in my stomach as the plans became finalized. Control of my own life was slipping through my fingers.

            I thought for a moment that I could run away. I could steal from the city in the dead of night and live in the forest. I could watch the wood with the eye of a hawk to make sure that Legolas did not come or go. Then I realized that my mother might see me in the Mirror and watch me, commands the Mirror to show me to her, and I would never escape. As long as I was under the eye of the Mirror I could always be captured and brought home. This squashed every beginning of a plan that formed in my mind after that. 

            I wondered why I was still under my father's control. To the Elves, I was still a child, and bound to the will of my parents, but to Men or Halflings I was past old age. I wondered what it would be like to have a normal life, come away from the palace and go through the rest of my life a simple woman, with a cottage in the wood, living out my days with Legolas and maybe a few children too. Every morning I'd walk to the stream and take a bath, and then I would go back home and wake the children and Legolas and make them breakfast. They'd go out to play and Legolas would go out with his bow and bring home some rabbits, and maybe a deer. We'd talk at the table for a little while until the children came back, and we'd smile at them and tell them stories and songs of days past.

            What would my life be like if the Ring had never existed? I thought about this for a while until I realized that I was submerging myself in a lake of false hopes and 'what ifs' that could only lead to disaster on my part. I pulled myself away from the window as Elanor walked into my room. 

            "Niphredil," she said, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Come, sit. I must talk to you." I went and sat next to my sister. She sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "I know that you must be scared now, sister. I was too before I married Elrond, and look- now we are happy and have a beautiful daughter." 

            "Arwen," I said, smiling. Although technically I was Arwen's aunt, I was more like her friend or even her sister. Usually when Elanor came to visit us here, she brought Arwen along even though Elrond had to stay in Rivendell. We would sit and talk about things, usually boys and horses and pretty things of that nature. I wondered if Arwen was in love because that, she had never confessed. 

            "But, sister," Elanor continued, "Do not be afraid. Love can come after marriage. Did you know that my marriage to Elrond was arranged? And now we are very happy." She shifted in her seat. "Do not be afraid." She repeated, patting my hand. "Don't worry." Her green eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Niphredil," she said, throwing her arms around me in a sisterly embrace. "I'm so happy for you, and I promise that you will be happy."

            "But men die!" I said into my sister's shoulder. "I will be a widow within a century." 

            Elanor drew away from me and looked at me for a while, her lips pressed together. She sighed. "That, Niphredil, I cannot help you with, since I am not a widow and most likely never will be, being married to an Elf." She smiled reassuringly at me and shook her head at the same time. "Your love for this man will never die, though, till the end of your days, if they ever come. But do not be afraid. You shall prevail." 

            "Thank you, Elanor," I said, smiling tightly. My sister got up from the bed and left the room, still smiling back at me. I fell back onto the bed, covering my eyes with my hands. 

            "Niphredil?" A voice said.

            "What is it?" I asked, not taking my hands off my eyes.

            "Your father wishes to speak to you."

~~~

            "You shall leave for Rohan immediately."

            "Why?" I asked. "Have you found me a husband there?"

            "Maybe," my father said, looking frustrated. "Our time is short. The Shadow grows. Alliances must be made while we have time. There is going to be battles, I wager. We need strong forces, help from the Men, as we can be slain in battle along with them. It is a new Last Alliance," he murmured, not knowing that I could hear him. "I will go with you, to choose a husband for you. Your maid will be coming too. Tell her to pack everything, for you will be staying there."

            I felt like I was going to vomit. My mother met my pleading eyes from where she stood behind my father's throne. She shook her head slightly. My heart danced wildly in my chest. "I don't want to leave," I whispered. My father did not hear me. 

~~~ 

            Emyn, my maid, packed my clothes silently as I paced around the room, wringing my hands. A paper fell to the floor as I brushed past my bed. When I saw what it was I burst into tears. Emyn, stupid thing that she was, assumed that they were happy tears and smiled at me as she folded my cloak. I unfolded the wrinkled paper and gazed at it. 

_                                                                        When the cold of winter comes_

_Starless night will cover day_

_In the veiling of the sun _

_We will walk in bitter rain _

_But in dreams_

_I still hear your name_

_And in dreams_

_We will meet again _

_When the seas and mountains fall_

_And we come to end of days_

_In the dark I hear a call _

_Calling me there_

_I will go there_

_And back again_

            My tears fell onto the paper, causing dark spots to appear and grow on the parchment. I wiped them off my cheeks hastily. The ink caught on the water and spread, causing spider web patterns to appear. Emyn left the room, closing the door behind her with a firm _click. _I collapsed onto the bed, thinking of Legolas. The thought of his kind eyes caused me to weep even more. As I sobbed, I tucked the paper into my bag, so I could look at it when I went to Rohan. Then I curled up on my bed and wept, thinking of the love I wouldn't be able to have for a century. 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N- okay, I finished the _Road to Isengard_ chapter and started _Flotsam and Jetsam_. That's good enough. There are some AU changes in this chapter, though. I can't believe I'm on Chapter Ten already…last time I went to write a chapter I thought I was writing chapter five! I'm losing it! HELP! Maybe school will whip me into shape (don't make me go! PLEASE! Don't make me go!). Yeah, right. 

**~Chapter Ten **

            "Miss?" Emyn's timid voice came from the door. I lifted my head off the pillow to look at her through bleary eyes.

            "Yes, Emyn?" I asked. My voice was tired and shaky. A concerned look crossed Emyn's features as she leaned slightly on the doorknob, her head cocked to the side. I felt a sudden need to talk to a friend, who would keep whatever I said in the closest confidence. 

            "I just needed to relay a message to you," Emyn said. "You're father wants to leave for Rohan in an hour. I packed all your bags, but maybe you need to freshen up," she continued, looking sympathetically at my tear-streaked face. 

            "Sit down, Emyn," I said, sitting upright on my bed. Emyn cautiously sat next to me. 

            "What is it, Miss?" 

            "Please, call me Niphredil." 

            "Alright."

            I could tell that Emyn was confused at the situation. I smiled shakily at her. "I just need a friend, Emyn, don't worry. I would talk to El- Celebrían, but she thinks that marriage is a blessing." I began. Emyn nodded. "I don't want to be married," I said, curling my knees up to my chest. 

            "Is anything I say here going to be repeated to your father?" asked Emyn, who looked worried. I shook my head.

            "Of course not. I won't tell him a thing." 

            "All right." Emyn said, shifting uncomfortably and looking around the room, as if checking for spies. "I don't think arranged marriage is a good idea, even in these times. Does your father, the honorable Celeborn, not know that Elves, or even Men, can die of a broken heart? What if this Man of Rohan is already in love?" Emyn said. "As you are, miss," she said more quietly. 

            I looked at her. Emyn shrunk from my gaze, afraid. "How did you know?" I whispered. Emyn's brows drew together, and she folded into herself, looking down shamefully. 

            "I…well, it is quite obvious," Emyn said, trying to back away from me even as she sat. "I'm sorry," she whispered. I exhaled and closed my eyes, tilting my head back. A bird sang outside. 

            "It's alright, Emyn, don't be afraid," I said, bringing my head aright and opening my eyes. "I am not mad." Emyn smiled. "And, as for my father," I said, looking out the window, "I don't know if a broken heart has occurred to him. He has much on his mind."

            "But love is never far from the mind of an Elf," Emyn pressed. "Love is the center of our world." 

            "Maybe your world, Emyn," I said, smiling sadly, "but a King's world is different." 

            Emyn thought about this for a moment, and finally she rose from where she sat and walked to the door. She smiled at me and said, "I have duties to attend to in other places," she said. "I hope you are comforted soon, and your broken heart full amends." She closed the door quietly and I was left for the remainder of the hour in my room, which became increasingly oppressive and humid as the minutes wore on. 

~~~

            "Father, I do not think"- 

            "This isn't for you to think about, Niphredil, this is for you to do my bidding as my daughter!" 

            "Are you just going to marry me off to the first man you see?" I said, stopping in my tracks. My father walked on, leading his big white steed. Huffing, I swung up onto Cerin as he mounted the white stallion. "Father, please listen to me!" 

            "Why?" he asked, not even turning around on his horse to look at me. He kicked the horse lightly in the side and the stallion swung into a full gallop. Emyn, a manservant, and I followed hurriedly on our horses, piled with my bags and things. "You are only an Elf-maiden," Celeborn continued. "The choice does not belong to you."

            "But what if there is no man there? What if the king's son has been killed in oppositions of Isengard? What if"-

            "Then we will continue on to Minas Tirith," Celeborn said abruptly. 

            "Master," Emyn said timidly. "Master, if you would hear my opinion"- 

            "No more questions!" Celeborn said, trying to force his horse to go faster. Cerin followed immediately, but Emyn and the manservant fell behind a bit. We raced southwards, coming to a river the next day.

            "We will camp here tonight," Celeborn said. His servant pitched four tents and Emyn built a small, rather pathetic fire. But it was not Emyn's fault, for she was a housemaid and I could have done no better than she. I sat in the shadows, staring into the flames, my fingers caressing the wood of a stowaway- my bow. I could not part with it when leaving home and had stashed it in one of my clothes-bags. My gaze stole to the left, where my father sat in the mouth of his tent, half of his face cast in shadow. He would not approve of the bow. I folded the flap of the bag over the emerging point of the bow to hide it from him. 

            Two days later we crossed the River Entwash. I shaded my keen eyes from the sun for a moment to peer into the distance. The tips of the trees of Fanghorn emerged over the peak of a nearby hill. I squinted and fancied a movement, but I was sure that it was a trick of the light. The Ents had long since been pushed to the back of the minds of Elves until they were all but forgotten, only remembered in songs of old. 

             Later on, the tips of the mountains appeared over the hills, and we galloped towards them, camping in the middle of a field studded with _Simbelmynë_ flowers. The next day, we came to Edoras. 

            The armored men sprang up at the sight of us. My father rode up to them and spoke to them, in a language that I could piece together quite capably because I had been learned in many languages, including the tongue of Riddermark. One of the golden-haired soldiers went inside for a moment, and then came out a while later. "Leave any weapon you possess at the door," he said with a warning look, leading us inside. 

            The doorward stepped forward and introduced himself as Hàma. He bid us to leave our weapons with him. My father drew out his Elf-knife and laid it on the ground. Hàma looked at the rest of us. The manservant lay down a dagger. 

            "What of the maidens?" Hàma said. Celeborn shook his head.

            "My daughter does not carry any weapons. I was about to correct him, my hand creeping towards the bow in my bag, but then I stopped. If I handed the bow to the doorward, I would be let inside. If I didn't, I would be let inside also, but what if someone found it? It would jeopardize the whole point of being there in Edoras. 

            Or, did I _want _to jeopardize it? I stopped reaching for it. Hàma gave me a curious look. 

            "I carry no weapon," I said, my hand resting by my side. Hàma opened the door, his eyes following us in. 

~~~

            We rode through the city to Meduseld, where Théoden son of Thengel, the Lord of the Mark of Rohan, dwelt. The guards swung the large doors open and we stepped into a dim hall. Pillars ran down the two sides, and tapestries hung from the ceiling, reaching down to engraved floor. An old man sat in a throne at the head of the hall. Behind him was a tall woman, in white, with long golden hair. She reminded me very much of my mother in her composure. The man was very old, and, from his slumped position in the throne, seemed as a Halfling. His long, braided white hair almost brushed the hem of his ermine robe, and his beard folded onto his legs. 

            "Welcome, Celeborn, Lord of Lothlórien." The old man said, rising slightly in his chair. The white woman strode forward to assist him as he balanced himself on his staff with one frail hand. I startled at these signs of age, for I was an Elf, raised among the forever young. I studied the lines in the man's face, and the crinkles around the corners of his eyes and mouth. His veins shone in his transparent hands, and his bony fingers curled around the domed top of the staff. "Rare, it is, that the Elves journey out of the Golden Wood," the man continued. 

            "Théoden son of Thengel, Lord of the Mark of Rohan," Celeborn said, bowing slightly. "Thank you for your hospitality."

            "Too much hospitality, if it were to me," said a voice. A man stepped out from behind one of the golden pillars. I stepped back, repulsed by the site of him. His skin was whiter than the woman's robe, in contrast to his oily black hair. Indeed, his voice was oily in itself. He was dressed in fine clothes; no doubt he was one of the king's trusted friends. I couldn't imagine living in the same city with this man. His thin lips curled into a sneer as he looked at my father, and then at me, and then his gaze passed to Emyn and my father's servant. "Ah," he said, raising his brows, "the foul offspring of the Sorceress of the Wood." 

            I stepped forward, begging to differ, my fingers itching for my trusty bow to send an arrow through his throat. Someone grabbed my arm and held it, tight, drawing my back. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that it was Emyn. She was looking cautiously at my father, who was sending daggers at me with his eyes. I remembered the day in the Wood- the day I had met Legolas. I had held a bow then, when it was not needed. 

            "Step back, Gríma," Théoden ordered, raising his hand. Gríma stepped back, and continued glaring at us. "We wish to be friends of those of Lórien," he continued. "Which is why you are here," he stated. The woman's eyes widened a bit at this last. 

            "To marry off my daughter, honorable Théoden," my father said. Théoden nodded and tapped his fingernails on the staff, leaning back in his throne. 

            "There are many men here in Rohan, many great warriors," Théoden said, staring off and thinking. "Éowyn," he said suddenly to the woman, "please show Celeborn's daughter her room, Celeborn and I must counsel, in private." Théoden looked at Gríma, who backed out of the hall. Éowyn gestured at me with her arm and Emyn and I followed her out of Meduseld, feeling quite alone. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N- for all the people that reviewed and left some helpful well rounded advice and compliments (yay!) and all the people who I have left hanging with my worst case of writers block EVER- this chapter is for you(even though it's a bit short.) There is just so much going on in my life right now (and some great ideas for a Harry Potter fic) that I just haven't had time to work on Child of the Wood. But don't worry- I'm not ditching you for Potter (I'm blocked on that one too :0) ) So, enjoy this chapter. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEreview.  
  
Wait! I forgot something. If you can see it, in the middles where there is usually a *** or an ~~~ we have something very special that I found on my grandpas computer in a font that my Microsoft Word doesn't have! I hope FanFiction.Net supports it because its really funky looking! If you want to find it on your computer, check and see if Microsoft Word has the font 'Marlett.' Press KY KY KY KY over and over! Cool!!!  
  
I was led into a small compound on the outskirts of the palace area. All my belongings were there already. I pushed a cloak off my bed and collapsed onto it. The tough, scratchy Rohan cloth rubbed against my cheek. A tear slipped down my nose and ran across my lips. I was so far from home. This wasn't where I belonged. I belonged far away in Caras Galadon, in Lothlórien, with my mother and with my father and my sister. I belonged with Legolas. I wondered if Legolas missed me. He must have. My heart ached for him, not for this human prince. I did not want to marry this man. I wanted to marry the Prince of Mirkwood. How could Celeborn be so cruel? This is exactly how my best friend had died. Her father had married her off to some human and she withered away, pining for another. Maybe he thinks I'm strong enough to handle it, I thought bitterly. A harsh wind blew in from the open window. I slid off the bed and stalked over to the window, slamming it shut with a crack! What right did my father have to arrange my life? Maybe it's all for the best, a snide little voice said inside my mind. Maybe he doesn't know about Legolas. "And maybe he does!" I shouted to no one. "After all, aren't we the most sensitive creatures in Middle Earth?" I wondered what would become of me. This wasn't fair. The only thing I knew is that I wouldn't die; if I had too I'd run away and join Legolas somewhere after my husband died, for he was human. I'd go all the way to Mordor and bring him back from the top of Mount Doom if I had to. ???????????????????????????????????????????? I stepped out of my room for a breath of air and sprinted down the road, almost knocking over a young woman and her child. I must have looked silly, there running down the main street of the city, but I did not care. I was too tired, to worn out, and too in love with another to care. I ran until I reached the main gates of the city. Not wanting to deal with the soldiers, I turned back. Meduseld gleamed, sunlight glinting off the magnificent golden surfaces of the building. I went towards the great hall tiredly, hoping that something had happened. I ran into Eowyn, though, before I reached the castle. "Hello," she said, smiling a bit uncomfortably. I nodded in reply. She stood before me on the hill for a few moments more, her golden hair blowing in the breeze. I turned away a bit. "Manan elye etevanne nórie i melanelye?" Eowyn said suddenly. I turned around. "How did you know?" I asked, my guard up. "I can see it in your eyes, and on your face," she answered. There was a sad tone to her voice. I sat down, defeated. Manan elye etevanne nórie i melanelye. What drove you to leave that which you have loved? My shoulders slumped and my dress spilled over my feet. "My father wishes it," I said. "You know this." "I thought love is a most important thing to an Elf," Eowyn said. "It is," I said glumly. "But my father doesn't know I'm in love." "Then tell him," Eowyn said. I thought about this for a moment. It was a good idea- maybe Celeborn would send me back to the woods if he found that I was already in love. "Thank you," I said gratefully. "Goodbye, melon." Eowyn raised her hand as I hurried down the path, fixed on the task ahead of me. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Sorry for the weird formatting in that last chapter! I wrote it at my grandpa's house and his computer is different than mine, so it got posted wrong. Sorry for the weird ???s in the middle. It was supposed to be the cool Marlett thing!!! 

kykyky.  Oh well. Here's the chapter. Extra credit to whoever can figure out what _tercáno nuruva _means! Hint: it's in the song '**_The Prophecy_**'. The lyrics can be found in the bookie of the _Lord of the Rings_ soundtrack! 

~Chapter Thirteen

            "Father?" I asked, stepping into his room in the compound. "I must talk to you. It is urgent, and extremely important."

            "Niphredil," said my father, sounding exasperated.

            "_Hlasta!_" I shouted, stepping forward. "Will you never listen?" Some part of my brain knew that I shouldn't be speaking to my father this way, but all reason was abandoned here in my desperation. "_Hlasta, _please," I whispered. "Please, I beg you. You hold my life in your hands, and the life of the Wood, and now the life of this prince. Please," I pleaded with him. Celeborn's white brows drew together. He sighed.

            "Speak," he said, in a commanding but gentle tone. I sat on the floor and folded my legs beneath me, resting my hands palm up upon my knees, in the position of the Elven storyteller. I closed my eyes and exhaled, arranging my thoughts.

            "I've come to plead for my heart," I said.

            "We've had this discussion already," he said, but he did not turn away.

            "I love Legolas with all my heart," said I. "Do you not know what happens to those Elves who suffer broken hearts?"

            "_Tercáno nuruva,_" Celeborn murmured. 

            "I love Legolas," I repeated. "I could never love another!" 

            Celeborn looked sad for a moment. I had a glimmer of hope, growing like a flame in my heart. The breeze coming through the window stirred the white curtains. Something passed under the lids of Celeborn's eyes- and a strange look came into his eyes.

            "_Mornie utúlië_," Celeborn said. "_O mór hemion I dhû, Tiro! Ěl eria e mór, I lír en êl luitha uren. Ai! Aníron…_" his voice trailed off. _Darkness has fallen/ from darkness I understand the light/ Look! A star rises out of the darkness/ the song of the star enchants my heart/ Ah! I desire…_ I sat, dumb on the carpet, my legs folded under me. My father's eyes cleared, as if a mist had lifted, and he looked into my eyes. "Niphredil," he said, "go through with the marriage. Your mother has seen. She knows some things that…they have not yet come to pass. But then…" my father turned and looked out the window. The city bustled with the usual activity.

            "But what, Father?" I asked. 

            "She does not know all," Celeborn said. The words hung in the air between us, and made it as if it was hard to breath. _She does not know all._

"And some of it can be avoided altogether!" I cried. "Will you not just let me go?"    

            "Niphredil," said Celeborn, "trust me!"

            "Why?" I asked, a pleading note in my voice. "How can I trust the Mirror? Is it really so reliable? How can I trust things that can be averted, and stand on shaky foundations? I know what is in my heart, Father!" I cried. "That is more trustworthy to me than the Mirror."

            "But it blinds you!" said Celeborn, in a remarkably low voice. "Can you not see past your feelings?"

            "Can you not see past the Mirror?" I retorted.

            "That is not the problem!" Celeborn rose from his seat. "The Elves are the most sensitive creatures in Middle Earth, to matters of the heart and of the world. Listen to me. Some things cannot be averted, and the Mirror shows many things. Trust me. If you marry the human prince, you _will not_ be sorry. Things will pass over like they never happened."

            At this point I was heading for the door. Celeborn still spoke as I passed over the threshold. His voice carried through the window. 

            "Trust me, Niphredil!" He called. "You won't be sorry. You might even be- happier than before. Trust me."

            I stormed away, not bothering to think that he might be right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay! The next chapter's the last one in this part!!! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N- oops. I decided that this would make a better ending then that last chapter, so here goes. 

~~~

~Chapter Fourteen

            I wanted to run away. I could be free. The whole of Middle Earth was laid out before me, and yet I could not leave this city. I wanted to escape. My heart longed to run around the Wood as I did with Legolas before he left. I missed him so much. I wondered what he was doing then, if he was in any danger. A tear slipped down my cheek as I went to my quarters.

            Oh, how I missed him.

~~~

            I joined Celeborn dining with Théoden and Éowyn the next morning. Celeborn cleared his throat expectantly, looking at the King.      

            "Niphredil," Théoden said, his hands folded on the table. "We have reached a decision."

            _Without me?_ An angry voice flared in my head, but I was careful not to let it show on my face. "You mean, you are letting me go back to Lothlórien…" my voice trailed off. Éowyn blinked and looked at her uncle, a surprised look flitting across her face.

            "No," Théoden looked surprised also, but he shook it off and continued. "My son, Théodred, returned from battle in the wee hours of the morning, and it was decided that you and he should marry, for the good of our kingdoms." I looked at my father. He met my gaze. He truly believed that this was for the best. He believed that my feelings for Legolas could be canceled out by some arranged pairing. I would have spat at him had I not been a princess and had Théoden and Éowyn been there to see it.

            "Yes," I pushed the word out through gritted teeth. "For the good of the kingdoms."

            Right then I felt as if my heart had died and the air had whooshed right out of my lungs. My knees went weak and I grabbed the back of the stone chair so I would not fall.

            "Then it is decided," said Théoden. "Théodred and Niphredil will marry. Splendid! He should be at dinner tonight, and you two can meet then. We have plans to make, my friend!" Théoden said happily. I caught a glance from my father as he rose in his chair and went off with the king to make plans. 

            Éowyn glanced at me sadly as I sat down across from her. "I'm sorry," she said. "This must be so awful for you."

            "I tried to tell him, Éowyn," I choked on the words. "But it did not work. He says that he has Seen it, that he knows that I won't be sorry if I marry him." I wiped a tear from my eye and slumped down in my chair. "It didn't work."

            Éowyn took my hand from across the table. A slight smile appeared on her face. "Niphredil, have you not forgotten?" she said. "Men are but mortals. You, an Elf, immortal, will most certainly outlive Théodred. So why don't you focus on the bright aspect of it all- you're marriage will be but the blink of an eye to you. Théodred is young, contrary to his father's age, and he is strong and healthy but he only has maybe fifty years if battle does not take his life sooner. I think, when this is all over, you can look back on it and find that it wasn't all bad." Éowyn smiled and rose from the table. My hand slipped out of hers. "Maybe you might even come to love my cousin," she said. 

            I sighed and smiled slightly, though worries still stabbed me in the deeper regions of my heart.

            "I hope so," I said. Éowyn turned and gave me a last reassuring glance before she passed out of the room. I placed my hands on the table and stood. Then flame of the candle on the table wavered and then snuffed out, leaving the room with one blast of fragrance. I went outside and stood on the hill on which the city was set. A throng of horses passed on the plain. The wind carried faint fragrances. I breathed it all in deeply, and then ran around for a bit, my hair blowing in the wind, for it was the last afternoon that I could say that I was a child. 


End file.
